Sleep My Child And Peace Attend Thee
by Devil-in-the-box
Summary: Leur relation, c'est un patchwork de sentiments exacerbés. Difficile d'y voir clair, magnifique, pourtant. USUK, FRUK


**Disclaimer & AP**: Désolée pour mon cruel manque d'activité, je promets de me rattraper durant les vacances de Toussaint avec la suite de Inglorious Hetalia et Mieux Vaut Tard Que Jamais. En attendant, un petit -haha- one shot ! ^^

* * *

**Sleep, My Child and Peace Attend Thee**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'un conte, sinon une vision différente de la réalité ?_**  
Jean Van Hamme**_

* * *

**I- Une deuxième première rencontre**

**_1942_  
**_  
C'est plus sombre que dans mes souvenirs..._**  
**  
Tout devenait flou et imprécis avec le temps, ses souvenirs, ils s'étaient envolés, libres comme des oiseaux. D'ailleurs ça ne lui faisait pas mal. Simplement, il se réveillait, chaque jour, la tête lourde, l'esprit embrumé, et ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il perdait des morceaux de lui même.  
Ses souvenirs d'enfances s'étaient évaporés comme de l'éther. Pourtant, quelques bribes subsistaient, s'accrochaient tant bien que mal, et revenaient, comme des flashs, de temps à autres. Oh, il suffisait de peu: un objet, une parole, un événement...

Ce jour là, il faisait exceptionnellement beau aux Etats-Unis.  
Le Monde, pourtant, ne semblait pas sourire. Peu étonnant, la guerre avait drapé l'univers d'un rideau rouge sang, et aucune autre couleur ne semblait prête à lui prendre sa place. Non, tout était rouge, noir, parfois, et les habituelles fragrances printanières de fleurs et de légèreté avaient fait place à l'odeur insupportable du fer, partout, tout le temps.  
Ce jour là, et malgré tout, Alfred s'efforçait de sourire, ou tout du moins, de préserver un minimum de confiance. La guerre était longue, et personne ne semblait en voir le bout. Elle faisait partie intégrante de leur quotidien monotone et triste. Elle tuait les humains à grands coups de faux. Eux, elle les empoisonnait à petit feu, une goutte de poison par jour, pour combien de temps encore ?  
Arthur supportait cette situation depuis plusieurs années. Lui aussi, Francis également et les autres souffraient tout autant. Personne ne déposait les armes, cependant, la défaite serait pire que tout, du point de vue de tous.

_C'est vraiment, beaucoup plus sombre que dans mes souvenirs...  
_  
Il pleuvait sur l'Angleterre.  
Il semblait qu'il pleuvait tous les jours que l'univers créeait, ces derniers temps.  
Alfred, entimouflé dans un duffle-coat sombre, regardait le paysage, tout en avançant. (-s'il s'était arrêté, ne serais-ce qu'une seconde, son instinct lui eût commandé de retourner en arrière-)  
L'Angleterre n'avait jamais été aussi morose. Alfred frisonna. Les alentours étaient déserts, il songea alors que les humains étaient mortels, et qu'un éclat d'obus leur était souvent fatal. Son coeur battait trop rapidement pour qu'il ressente la peur. Non, il n'y avait que l'appréhension, le stress, une angoisse banale. Celle qu'il ressentait à chaque fois...

Le Manoir Kirkland consistait en une immense bâtisse. D'ordinaire somptueuse, régnant comme une reine sur le paysage, elle paraissait souffrir, elle aussi. Elle semblait beaucoup plus fissurée, plus terne et blessée que la dernière fois. La dernière fois, il y a un mois. Tout vieillissait vite, à présent. Lui-même se sentait affaibli, faible, mourrant un peu plus à chaque seconde. A chaque coeur qui s'arrêtait, peut-être ?  
Les deux gigantesques portes du Manoir étaient fermées. Alfred avait l'habitude, Arthur n'était pas le genre d'homme à laisser sa demeure grande ouverte, surtout en temps de guerre.

Puis, il se souvint. Devant l'immense Manoir. En Angleterre. Ce jour là...

**II- **_**Lullaby**_

_**1939**_

_The sunshine, trapped in our hearts  
It could rise again  
But I'm lost, crushed, cold and confused with no guiding light left inside  
You were my guiding light... __  
_**_Muse: Guiding Light_**

La salle était faiblement éclairée, mais il était encore tôt. L'heure où le soleil se cachait encore derrière les nuages, sans pour autant dissimuler entièrement sa lumière. A droite se trouvait une immense armoire emplie de bibelots et de portraits poussiéreux. Un canapé faisait l'angle, moelleux, rouge et confortable, on pouvait y distinguer quelques accrocs, cependant, montre de son vécu. A gauche trônait une armoire à l'air antique, à ses côtés, une bibliothèque gigantesque, garnie de livres et de grimoires.  
Au milieu se trouvait un bureau ancien, en bois robuste. Arthur y était assis, et, se tenant la tête entre les mains, attendait que la porte s'ouvre avec appréhension.

Enfin, après quelques minutes de silence total, la poignée se baissa lentement, et un homme aussi usé que l'armoire antique pénétra dans la pièce. Il était grand, bien que légèrement vouté par le temps, et portait à merveille la typique moustache du majordome anglais.

"Monsieur" dit-il, un respect profond se devinant entre ses favoris couleur neige, "Votre ...invité est arrivé"

Arthur leva immédiatement la tête, ses yeux verts ayant perdus de leur vivacité habituelle, et hocha la tête, comme résigné. Le majordome s'en retourna prestement vers le petit salon, et Alfred lui fit suite presque tout de suite.

"Arthur." articula-t-il simplement en prenant place sur le canapé.

L'anglais, qui avait l'habitude que ses invités s'assoient instantanément sur son divan si confortable, vint le rejoindre. Il avait l'air grave des soldats qui devinent leur mort.

"Alfred, ais-je besoin de te poser la question ?" demanda-t-il, la voix rauque, à l'image de ceux qui ne parlent jamais.

Amérique avait des yeux bleus charmants qui mentaient souvent. Ce jour-là, ils étaient aussi brillants que d'habitude, peut-être même plus. Pourtant, on n'y distinguait aucune gaité, comme si l'angoisse les embelissaient.

"Ah, ah" ria-t-il en s'efforçant de rester calme et posé "Je-je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. Tu me connais, non ? Je suis _toujours_ à côté de la plaque."

Il avait prononcé les derniers mots du ton le moins approprié qui soit. Angleterre n'en fut pas déconcerté, il se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel -agacé ou déçu- et reprit avec lenteur:

"C'est la guerre."

Les mots tombèrent comme des pierres, et l'effet fut foudroyant: personne ne parla. Arthur continua de fixer les iris de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier semblait en quête d'une réponse correcte.

"Je sais" commença-t-il "Mais...que veux tu que j'y fasse ? C'est _votre_ guerre. Pas la mienne, Arthur."

Il avait prononcé ses quelques mots de la pire façon qu'il soit: avec détachement. La guerre ? Quelle guerre ? Evidemment, qu'il en avait entendu parlé, bien sûr qu'il _savait_ l'état dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Pourtant, il parvenait à regarder Arthur dans ses yeux désespérés et à rester distant, froid, dur comme la pierre.  
Il était parti violemment, et les avait aidé, cependant, il y a de ça quelques années. Mais le passé était à enterrer. La nouvelle Amérique était indépendante, elle se débrouillait seule.

Arthur avait à peine réagit. Un imperceptible battement de paupières, un regard, un indicernable mouvement de main, un léger soupir. Rien de plus. Pourtant, il ne fallut que quelques minutes de silence pesant pour que ses yeux se remplissent de larmes énormes et inexorablement plus nombreuses. Avec rage et impuissance, il se leva, et hurla, debout devant son ancien élève.

"Toi ! Toi, le pays de la Liberté ! Tu refuses de nous aider ! De m'aider ! Moi, ton tuteur ! J'ai tout fait pour toi ! Je- je t'ai élevé ! Eduqué correctement ! Je t'ai protégé..."

Sa voix s'étrangla. Il semblait avoir une tonne de choses à débiter, sans que les mots ne puissent se former, cependant. Et son teint pâle avait pris une teinte rouge vive peu seyante. Rien d'assez fort n'eût pu décrire les sentiments exacts d'Arthur. Lui-même n'arrivait pas à se calmer, à se poser, à prendre le temps d'analyser la situation avec le fameux flegme britannique. Il se sentait au bord de la capitulation et détestait ça. Ses espoirs, ses espoirs si forts, leur rédemption, leur sauvetage, à tous...reposaient sur les épaules d'un fou hypocrite.

_C'est l'être détestable et égoïste que j'ai élevé, ne suis-je pas le seul responsable ?_

Il se revoyait, la tête haute et le coeur brisé, affirmer à France qu'il le convainquerait, qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre, que son supplice ne durerait pas.  
Il se revoyait, les épaules droites et l'estomac noué, attendre, attendre la venue de leur potentiel sauveur. Et il se revoyait espérer. En vain.

"Je suis désolé."

Trois coups de poignards, et puis la porte claque.  
_  
Sleep, my child and peace attend thee,  
All through the night._

Il se revoyait, plus jeune, plus fort, plus naïf aussi, chantant à celui qui, à l'époque, n'était qu'un petit garçon. Des berceuses, pour s'endormir, parce qu'il avait une peur terrible du noir. D'être seul, aussi.

_Guardian angels God has sent thee,  
All through the night._

Pourquoi ? Où était l'erreur ? Où était la faille ? Le problème ?  
_  
Soft the drowsy hours creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping,_

Pour la première fois, ses souvenirs lui pesaient. Pour la première fois, ils ne rouvraient ses plaies, plutôt que de tenter de les panser. Il se pris la tête dans les mains et pleura en silence.  
_  
I, my loving vigil keeping,  
All through the night._

**III- Les Fées**  
_  
**XVIIe siècle**_**  
**_**  
**L'enfance est un voyage oublié _**  
Jean de La Varende****  
**  
La même salle, le même petit bureau, quelques siècles plus tôt. Eclairé par la faible lueur du soleil couchant, occupé par une seule personne seulement, l'endroit parait cruellement vide. Arthur, presque couché sur son bureau de bois, écrit une lettre, sa plume va et vient à un rythme régulier et, bientôt, la feuille est noircie d'encre. L'anglais se lève, visiblement satisfait, et d'un geste machinal, contemple son oeuvre. Il hoche la tête en signe d'approbation, puis, avec un soin presque exagéré, glisse la lettre dans une enveloppe qu'il pose sur son bureau.  
Ceci fait, il se dirige vers la porte de son cabinet, abaisse la poignée, et passe la tête dans le corridor.

" Alfred ? " appelle-t-il, " Dépêche-toi ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas jouer dehors à cette heure-ci ! "

Il s'adosse contre la porte, croise les bras, et étouffe un petit soupir exaspéré. Cet enfant le rendra fou, un jour, reste juste à savoir quand. Arthur patiente, un moment. Quelques bruits se font enfin entendre, de petits pas pressés, et la respiration caractéristique de l'enfant pris en faute.

"Arthur ! Tu es là ? " demande-t-il, espérant sans doute que son tuteur ne réponde pas " Je suis désolé ! Excuse-moi je-... "

Il s'interrompt en apercevant son interlocuteur. Un sourire ornait son petit visage et ses deux yeux verts brillaient d'amusement. Il posa ses deux émeraudes sur sa colonie et lui tapota la tête.

"Ca va pour cette fois " affirma-t-il avec douceur. Il marqua une petite pause et pris l'enfant dans ses bras. " Tu sais que Francis vient demain ? " l'interrogea-t-il faussement " Je veux que tu sois très sage. " Son ton ne permettait pas la moindre protestation. Alfred le savait bien et ravala ses objections avec difficulté.  
Oh, un petit "maiis" étranglé était-il considéré comme une véritable protestation du point de vue d'Angleterre ? Alfred tenta. Et ne récolta qu'un regard noir de la part de son tuteur. Râté.

Ce dernier le reposa à terre et lui prit la main. Il le conduisit jusqu'au salon, passant à travers les immenses corridors sombres. Il pouvait sentir la main d'Alfred le serrer un peu plus fort à chaque pas, même si l'enfant ne dirait rien, il avait une peur bleue (et irraisonnée) de l'obscurité. Arthur soupira, un lèger sourire passant sur ses lèvres, et pressa le pas.

" Je veux pas me coucher maintenant ! " protesta la colonie en comprenant où l'emenait son tuteur, " Je veux rester encore un peu avec toi ! "  
L'anglais tenta de lui lancer un regard réprobateur, mais à la vue des deux joues gonflées de l'enfant, il ne put retenir un petit rire:

"Alfred ! Arrête de- de.._.bouder_ !" le gronda-t-il du mieux qu'il put, " Il est l'heure ! "

Alors, sentant qu'il y avait encore un petit espoir de remporter la victoire, Alfred s'arrêta net, croisa ses bras et s'adossa contre le canapé, dans une pose d'enfant pourri gâté à qui l'on refuse un privilège pour la première fois.

"Je ne veux pas. " dit-il, une légère pointe d'hésitation dans la voix.

Cette minuscule hésitation n'avait rien de surprenant: les punitions d'Arthur étaient réputées pour leur dureté et leur sévérité; Alfred était, en effet, resté plus d'une fois enfermé dans le placard, confiné dans sa chambre pour une semaine, ou cloîtré à la bibliothèque pour travailler. Ses claques étaient terribles, également. Alfred ne supportait pas, de toutes façons, de décevoir son admiré tuteur, et voir ses deux émeraudes le fixer avec dépit et amertume restait le plus abominable des châtiments à ses yeux.  
Cependant, la situation était différente, cette fois-là. L'anglais avait l'air calme et détendu, ses joues vaguement rosies et ses gestes peu assurés trahissaient son manque d'attention. Alfred était un enfant très intelligent et intuitif, il était fier d'avoir remarqué cette petite faiblesse chez celui qu'il admirait tant. Elle le perturbait cependant, et il ne put pas retenir sa langue très longtemps.

" Mais avant que tu me lises une histoire... " commença la jeune Nation, non sans culot, " Tu peux me dire qu'est-ce que tu écrivais avant que tu m'apelles ? "

Arthur parut choqué et gêné à la fois. Apparemment surpris que sa colonie soit dôtée d'une telle audace, il ne répondit pas immédiatemment. Il retrouva, néanmoins, assez rapidement son flegme légendaire et répondit avec détachement:

" Une lettre d'un ami, ce ne sont pas tes affaires. " Quelque chose sonnait véritablement faux dans sa voix, mais Alfred n'insista pas. " Et, je ne te lirais pas... "

Il hésita, soupira en apercevant les deux grosses billes bleues qui faisaient office de yeux sur le visage d'Alfred.

" Bon d'accord. D'accord. "

*

" Arthur, parle moi de tes amis ! "

L'anglais reposa son livre sur l'épaisse couverture et se redressa. Il ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, avant de comprendre le sens de la question.

" Au milieu du conte, comme ça ? " demanda-t-il non sans cacher son amusement.

Alfred acqueiça vivement. Arthur était la personne qu'il respectait le plus au monde, mais aussi celle qu'il aimait le plus. Son seul regret était de ne pas pouvoir voir les créatures féeriques qui l'accompagnaient en permanence. Oh, il distinguait bien quelques pailettes de temps à autres, mais rien de plus qu'un mince filet doré tombant comme de la poussière. Arthur lui assurait pourtant, que dans le jardin se promenaient fées et farfadets, dans les forêts alentours vivaient nains et faunes et que dans les lacs environnants se baignaient naïades et sirènes. Il le croyait. Et s'y rendait souvent, dans ces sanctuaires magiques, en courant, toujours avide de nouvelles rencontres. Mais à chaque fois, il revenait déçu et triste. Ils les sentaient, sans les voir. Les savaient présents, sans parvenir à les deceler. Rien de plus frustrant qu'une énigme à demie résolue.

" Je veux les voir ! Pourquoi est-ce que je n'y arrive pas ? Je suis allé dans la forêt, dans le lac, partout où tu m'as conseillé de me rendre ! Mais, pourtant, je ne vois rien ! A peine quelques...quelques pailettes ! Tu parles de créatures ! Je veux les voir ! Je veux leur parler, les toucher, comme tu peux le faire ! C'est pas juste ! Qu'est-ce que je fais mal ? " débita l'enfant à la vitesse de la lumière. Déjà, ses grands yeux bleus s'embuaient.

Arthur ne résista pas longtemps. Personne ne pourrait l'en blâmer, rester neutre et dur face à un enfant désespéré de ne pas voir de fées...impossible. Pour être tout à fait correct, Arthur _fondit _littérallement devant la rage furieuse et enfantine de son "élève".

"Alfred...ne pleure pas ! dit-il, impuissant, Ce n'est pas grave ! ...Plus tu liras d'histoires de fées, plus elles te seront proches, tu verras."

Il essayait d'avoir l'air convainquant, mais un expert serait formel: si l'on ne fréquente pas la magie dès son plus jeune âge, on a aucune chance de la côtoyer adulte. Il était _trop tard_ pour cet enfant.

"Quelles sont tes créatures préférées Alfred ?" demanda Arthur, tentant un changement de sujet discret.

La jeune nation s'essuya les yeux, sembla réfléchir quelques instants, puis répondit, d'une voix monocorde:

"Les Banshies. J'aime les Banshies."

Arthur sourit, avant de comprendre sa réponse. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, objecter, dire quelque chose, mais la referma aussitôt. Il avait les yeux torves, comme abasourdi.

"Les...Banshies. Bean Sidhes...Caoineag..." murmura-t-il, perdu "C'est impossible..Alfred...tu ne dois pas te désespérer comme ça !"

Tout bon mage noir vous l'affirmera: un enfant qui revêt des intêrets particuliers pour des créatures telles les Banshies ou les Fetchers est à surveiller de près.._.ou à oublier_.

"Alfred, les Banshies sont des créatures ...de la mort. Tu...ne préfère pas les fées, ou les licornes ? Je pensais que c'était plus ton genre !" Arthur essayait d'en rire, mais son teint pâle n'aurait trompé personne.

Alfred le fixa de ses grands yeux et murmura quelque chose d'innaudible. Il descendit des genoux d'Arthur, poussa la couverture et se tint droit devant son tuteur encore assis.

"Peut-être que si j'aime les Banshies je n'aurais plus peur du noir."

Il marqua une pause et essuya quelques minuscules larmes perlant sur ses joues rosies par la tristesse.

"Et puis...et puis...les fées elles veulent pas de moi." ajouta-t-il d'une voix faible. Il se retourna brusquement et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, sans un mot de plus.

**IV- Le Cri de la Banshie**

_"Pour qui le connait, le cri de la Banshee est si terrifiant qu'il glace le sang dans les veines et blanchit prématurément les cheveux de celui qui l'entend."_  
**La Petite Encyclopédie du Merveilleux, Edouard Brasey****  
_  
1940_**

Il y eut ce cri, cette déchirure que l'Europe entière subissait depuis un an. Ce cri qui retentissait chaque jour en chacun d'eux...ce jour-là, il parcourut l'Univers tel un frisson. Il s'étendit sur eux comme un tsunami, et les détruisit.

"Angleterre ?"

La voix d'Amérique raisonna dans l'immense salon du Manoir. Il y faisait froid, comme dans une tombe. Chaque détail revêtait une apparence morbide. Même les tableaux semblaient avoir perdu de leur couleur. La très célèbre _Peinture du Capitaine Kirkland _semblait souffrir le martyr. Illusion ? Plutôt tenace alors.  
Alfred grimpa les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre, son coeur battant, ses joues rosies et ses yeux embués. Que se passait-il _exactement ?_

"Arthur...répond moi..." murmura-t-il en s'approchant de la porte de chêne. Cette même porte qu'il craignait tant il y quelques années...cette porte désespérément fermée...pourtant toujours ouverte autrefois. Et si grande, si belle...peut-être parce qu'elle symbolisait la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Oui ce devait être ça, simplement ça...

Sans plus attendre, il s'empara de la poignée brillante, la tira et entra à la volée dans le petit bureau d'Angleterre. Tout y était comme dans ses souvenirs, à l'exact détail près. Il eut l'impression perverse qu'Arthur avait volontairement conservé la disposition des meubles...mais refoula cette pensée gênante de son esprit.

Arthur était littéralement affalé sur son bureau, ses yeux émeraudes habituellement vifs étaient fermés. Il semblait dormir paisiblement, là, assis sur sa chaise, le dos voûté sur ses papiers. Si seulement de grosses larmes n'avaient pas mouillé son visage...

"Angleterre !" s'exclama Amérique en se ruant vers le bureu, "Arthur..."

Il y eut un instant de silence total. Alfred s'était jeté sur l'anglais, et l'enlaçait à présent, agenouillé à son côté. Arthur s'était redressé, d'abord surpris puis furieux. Ses yeux lancaient des éclairs à l'américain, et rapidement, brusquement, il se releva, heurtant le plus jeune de plein fouet.

"Aïe !" cria celui-ci en se relevant, "Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?!..." Il ne termina pas, ses yeux écarquillés, le regard torve, il fixait le revolver pointé sur lui.

"Comment oses-tu ?" demanda l'anglais d'une voix rauque, "Venir ici...après que...que...Francis...". Sa voix partit dans les aïgus puis mourut en sanglots.

"Angleterre..." tenta Alfred. Il savait pertinnement qu'il n'aurait pas dû remettre les pieds dans ce fichu endroit. Il se sentait vide, en face d'Arthur qui, en pleurs, continuait de braquer son arme. Il se sentait vide, vide, vide face à cet homme empli de sentiments et d'émotions. Il avait l'impression...l'impression d'être un monstre inhumain...aucun sentiment...

"Va-t-en ! S'il te plait ! Pars..." gémit Arthur. Il s'effondra par terre, immédiatement après, à genoux face à son ancien élève.

Ce dernier, après un instant de flottement, s'agenouilla à son tour, une nouvelle fois, et serra l'anglais dans ses bras.

"On va sauver Francis...je te le promets...promis...."

Il fallait faire des sacrifices pour ça. Il le faudrait, on n'entre pas en guerre sans raison. Son coeur battait dans sa poitrine, et semblait saigner, comme s'il venait de s'arracher un bras. _Pour Arthur.  
_  
Le cri raisonna dans la plaine, déchirant, inssuportable. Une Banshie, annonciatrice de mort.  
Les Allemands venaient d'entrer en France.

**V- Ses Convictions**

_**1941**__  
_  
_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart__  
I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask  
_**_Muse- Undisclosed Desires_**

A quoi ressemblait l'Apocalypse, sinon à un immense désespoir ? Qu'était-elle donc de plus qu'une tristesse infinie, qu'une rage inmesurable, qu'un ressentiment éternel ? Qu'était-elle sinon une explosion de sentiments et d'actes fatals ?  
Il avait mal au coeur, et ce, depuis ce moment-là. Kiku, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'as pris ? _  
Pourquoi moi, pourquoi moi, pourquoi moi ?_

Mais qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Rien n'est-ce pas ? Il n'avait _rien _fait du tout. Etait-ce une faute ? Il dormait, oui, il travaillait, oui, pour lui seul, pour lui seul uniquement lui, toujours lui. Un problème ? Ces histoires d'européens ne l'avaient pas intéressé. Etait-ce un tort ? Aurait-il dû s'engager une fois de plus dans leurs guerres stupides ? Rester seul lui plaisait bien finalement. Il n'arrivait pas à s'accomoder aux autres, ils lui faisaient bien sentir. Lui le _jeune_, l'inexpérimenté ! Pourquoi irait-il les sauver ces imbéciles ! Pourquoi ? Angleterre l'avait aimé, peut-être, mais c'était terminé, il fallait tourner la page. Il s'était retourné, avait fermé les yeux jusqu'au sombrer dans le noir complet, dans son _propre noir isollationiste._

L'Apocalyse...elle variait sans doute pour chacun d'eux. Ce jour-là, il eût l'impression de l'avoir atteinte...du bout des doigts, juste frôlée... et elle le brûlait. Il se consummait de l'intérieur, tiraillé entre ses espoirs et ses désirs. A cheval sur ses convictions, il s'y engagea. Il tomba en avant, jusqu'en Europe, jusqu'aux flammes, jusqu'a ses véritables buts.  
L'Apocalypse...être seul...dans le noir...

**VI- Les Portes Fermées  
_  
1945_**_  
Conférence de Yalta._  
_  
Terminé. Angleterre, c'est terminé. On a gagné. Gagné...c'est fini..._

Il faisait froid, mais il s'en fichait éperdumment. C'était fini. Terminé.  
Pendant que les dirigeants tervigisaient et n'en finissaient pas de discuter sur des choses qui leur paraissaient, à elles, Nations épuisées, complétement stupides, ils s'étaient réunis autour d'une table. Ivan, lui-même et Arthur, puisque France était encore profondément endormi.

"Je-..." commença Ivan avec difficulté. Il semblait quelques peu mal à l'aise entre les deux anglophones, "Je...suis heureux. Malgré tout..."

Il avait aussi beaucoup souffert, toujours discrétement, en silence. Ses larmes étaient poignantes à voir, et très rares.

"Moi aussi" murmura Arthur "J'aimerais retourner au Manoir au plus vite..."

Alfred esquissa un demi sourire. Il savait que l'état de France le préocuppait beaucoup, et que, pourtant, il ne l'avouerait jamais. C'était adorable, mais il ne pouvait s'en rendre compte qu'à la lumière. Il avait essayé de faire le vide, il avait essayé de plus regretter, de regarder droit devant..et c'était difficile. Mais finalement, Angleterre et lui étaient arrivés à conclure un accord tacite: plus jamais on ne parle de ça. Plus jamais. Ils allaient gagner.

"Oh, une petite fée !" murmura Angleterre, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Ivan rit doucement, et sincérement, symbole d'une harmonie presque idyllique.

"Je crrois que tu t'y connais en crréatures magiques, Arrthur ?" demanda-t-il joyeusement "Alorrs tu dois savoirr que les slaves aiment les crréatures un peu particulières..."

Arthur lui retourna son sourire et rétorqua : "Oui comme les Domovoï, par exemple. Ces bestioles m'ont toujours plus ou moins effrayées." Alfred ne put retenir un éclat de rire. Il se souvenait vaguement du russe lui racontant toutes sortes de légendes étant petits. Les Domovoï, sencés être de rassurants esprits de la maison ne l'avaient jamais rassurés, non plus. Beaucoup trop poilus pour être honnêtes.  
Arthur semblait apaisé, il discutait gaiment de mythes et de légendes, des Huldres, peuple féerique de Norvège, jusqu'aux Alraunes, mandragores germaniques, en passant par les Monaciello, nains italiens et par les Vouivres, wyvernes du folklore français. Tout y passa, le Monde entier.

"C'est incroyable, Arthur !" le complimenta Alfred "Incroyable...je suppose que tu crois aux Extra Terrestres aussi alors !"

L'anglais lui lança un regard étonné. "Aux Extras...allons ! Ne raconte pas de bêtises, ça n'existe pas !". Il croisa les jambes, déterminé à se battre jusqu'au bout pour les fées et les elfes.  
Alfred rougit légèrement et murmura quelque chose d'inaudible. Il sourit ensuite et ajouta "Je ne vois pas pourquoi je croirais aux fées, elles ne veulent pas de moi".

Mais il n'avait plus d'amertume dans la voix, juste un léger soupçon de nostalgie.

**VII- Epilogue: Dès à présent.**_  
_**_  
I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_**_  
Muse- Undisclosed Desires_**  
**_  
**24 décembre 1989**_

Ivan, Ivan, Ivan pourquoi me résistes-tu encore ? Pourquoi ne t'agenouilles-tu pas devant moi ? Pourquoi ne reconnais-tu pas ma supériorité, ma puissance ? Je ne suis plus le jeune éphèbe que tu as connu, mon russe.  
Cette situation de battement lui plaisait, malgré tout. Ivan lui tenait tête, et il aimait ça, sa détermination, ses railleries et ses coups.

Cependant, ce soir-là, ennuyé comme jamais, Alfred décida qu'il était tant de cesser de se tourmenter avec Ivan et qu'il devait, vraiment, voir quelqu'un d'autre. Histoire de chasser le russe de son esprit pour, oh, ne serais-ce qu'une soirée.

Il repensa alors à Arthur, sans doute seul chez lui, la veille de Noël. France était certainement, en bon tombeur sociable, aller diner avec des amis. D'ailleurs, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il ait invité Arthur et que celui-ci ait refusé platement.  
Les jolis yeux émeraudes d'Arthur lui firent envie, soudainement, et il décida d'aller le voir...Hésitant, cependant, il avisa un baby-foot qui trônait dans un coin de l'immense pièce et commença une partie tout en méditant sur la question. Il était étonnant de voir combien Alfred pouvait être calme quand il était seul. ( Dommage, personne n'était jamais là pour le voir aussi serein puisqu'il fallait par définition qu'il n'y ait personne avec lui. )

Cela se déciderait par un match de baby-foot : si les rouges gagnaient, il irait le voir ; si les bleus triomphaient, il resterait ici, à méditer sur son sort. Tout en jouant, l'air très concentré, Alfred essaya de se figurer quelle serait la réaction d'Arthur, ou plutôt, quelle couleur prenderaient ses pommettes. Rouge ? Blanc ? Rose ? Ah, il y avait tout à parier._  
_  
Alfred cligna des yeux : c'était une victoire écrasante pour les rouges.

_Arthur...tu m'as manqué. Quel dommage que j'aie oublié ton cadeau, enfin, juste celui qui était matériel, ne t'en fais pas._

**

* * *

  
NOTES:**  
*Susceptible de posséder une suite  
*J'vous aime  
*J'ai cru que j'allais jamais la terminer  
*Vive Muse et Epica.


End file.
